In the related art of machinery employed in the harvesting of olives or other fruits various devices are disclosed which involve employment of striker means for effecting the downfall of the olives or other fruit from the trees. However such striker means often results to hurting of the fruit and/or does not manage to implement a thorough collection thereof. Moreover such striker means are often not associated in a single compact machinery with proper collection means employed in gathering the fruit immediately as they fall from the tree and they further do not make any provision for mechanically separating the harvested olives from leaves and for eventually packaging the harvested olives.